


I Told Myself I Wouldn't Kiss You Tonight - Alternate Ending

by simplygrimly



Series: I Love Yoo Short Stories - Cliche Writing Prompts [3]
Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Fingering, Infidelity, Orgasm Denial, digital orgasm, digital stimulation, impulse decision, light begging, light domination, light edging, light orgasm denial, secret encounter, spur of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplygrimly/pseuds/simplygrimly
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Kacychase's fanfic (same title)https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276194Thank you so much for letting me run with this May!
Relationships: Kousuke/Alyssa
Series: I Love Yoo Short Stories - Cliche Writing Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671310
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I Told Myself I Wouldn't Kiss You Tonight - Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kacychase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacychase/gifts).



My voice was breaking, getting emotional with the ugly feeling of being impure: “I-I t-told myself I wouldn’t kiss you tonight.” My voice was barely a whisper before I quickly put a hand in front of my lips, nearly not daring to look into his eyes.

My emotions were so conflicted that I didn’t know what to do.

As he looked down, I didn’t see consolation, understanding or empathy. His gaze was cold as stone, and I felt my heart shattering to pieces. “Pl-please, don’t tell Yui, I will never say such a thing again, I promise.” From now on, it was difficult to decipher his facial expression since my vision was blurry. But as the first tear dropped, I figured he was looking away, and I heard his steps as he walked away.

Right past me.

“You have just disappointed me, Miss Cho.” 

I heard the lock of the door turn, falling into place with a cold, metallic click that made me jump. I quickly wiped the tear from my cheek as I listened to his footsteps behind me. I listened intently as his dress shoes clicked softly with each step, slowly getting closer and closer until he stopped just behind me. 

I jumped slightly when I felt his breath on the back of my neck, I hadn’t realized that he was  _ so _ close to me. I quickly pressed a hand over my chest, as if I could still my racing heart with my palm. 

“Tell me,” Kousuke said softly as he brushed the stray hairs falling from my french twist to the side of my neck, “why would you be thinking of kissing me when you are here with Nol?” 

My chest was tight all of the sudden, every breath I tried to take was a struggle as my thoughts raced. I was shocked by the soft touch of his fingers on my neck and shivers moved up and down my spine. I held my breath as his fingers trailed softly over my shoulders and down my arms, his featherlight touch holding me still as efficiently as if he had shackled me to the floor where I stood. 

“Alyssa,” I inhaled sharply at the sound of his voice. It was soft and quiet, but somehow sharp as a razor’s edge. The sound of my name on his lips snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned my head towards him, ever so slightly in a silent acknowledgment. “Answer me.” 

It wasn’t a question; it was a command. A command that I immediately wanted to obey as he traced his fingers lightly up and down my arms. 

“I - I don’t know… I just can’t help but think of - of your lips… whenever I think of you...” I sighed softly as his hand moved up my neck, gently tilting my head to give his lips access to the side of my neck. His kiss was soft, so gentle that I almost didn’t realize that it was his lips on the soft skin just below my ear. I melted against him, letting the weight of my body lean softly against his chest as his lips moved down my neck, each kiss sending a wave of butterflies through my body. 

I could feel his fingers at the zipper on my back, his lips pressing softly into the base of my neck as he gently nipped my skin with his teeth. I heard myself whimper quietly, the sound almost foreign as it slipped from my lips and my body softened into his. He slowly pulled the zipper of my dress down, pressing the metal softly against the skin on my back as he dragged it slowly to my waist. Kousuke slipped his fingers into the straps and pulled them off my shoulders, letting the black silk drift softly down my body to pool around my feet. 

His fingers curled around my waist, holding me tightly against him as his thumbs massaged my spine in slow, deliberate circles. “Is that all you think of when you look at me?” 

I shivered as his words reverberated in my chest, the low tenor of his voice seeming to fill the air around me like a heavy fog. 

“No,” I said softly, my voice barely more than a whisper as his hands trailed softly up over my stomach and grazed over my sensitive nipples before cupping the heavy globes of my breasts firmly. 

“What else?” He squeezed softly, his fingers dipping into the soft flesh and eliciting a needy moan from me. 

I wanted to cover my mouth with my hands, to prevent the sounds from filling the space around us. I should be ashamed of the moans and whimpers that slip past my lips, just as I should be ashamed of the heat burning in the pit of my stomach as Kousuke teases my nipples with his excruciatingly soft touch. I should be humiliated, standing with my dress in a puddle of fabric at my feet, my lace panties wet with my desire for my boyfriend’s brother. 

“I thought…” I gasped as he pinched my nipple, just hard enough to stop my breath and make my hand reflexively grab at his pant leg as my vision clouded from the sudden onslaught of sensation. He released his hold on me, slowly dragging his fingers around the edge of my tingling nipple in slow circles, pressing another kiss to the sensitive skin behind my ear. I struggled to catch my breath and collect my thoughts, knowing he expected an answer from me despite his intentional distraction. “I thought of your hands…” I whispered softly, intensely focused on the way his fingers moved expertly over the most responsive parts of me. “How they would feel if you t-hahh-ouched me.” 

He hummed against my neck, the soft sound of approval sending a jolt of electricity straight down my spine, blossoming in a slow burning fire between my legs. “Touched you where, Alyssa?”

The way he said my name was entirely too erotic, the sound rolling off his tongue as if it belonged to him - as if  _ I _ belonged to him. And in that moment, standing against him, my body exposed and vulnerable to his every whim, I was entirely his and he knew it. 

“I imagined you touching my arms,” I said nervously, suddenly self conscious about the many times I had fantasized about the cold, stoic man that was suddenly behind me, showing me the greatest pleasure I had ever felt. “I imagined your hands on my chest...touching my nipples...making me mo-” I could stop the shudder that wracked my body as a low moan of surprised pleasure stole the words from my mouth, Kousuke’s hand slid firmly down my body and his fingers hooked in the front of my lace panties. 

I tightened my grip on his pants, desperately clinging to him for support as his fingers played with the sensitive skin between my hips, brushing too softly against me. “You want me to make you moan?” I nodded as I struggled to breath, my voice was somehow cut off and I was struggling to form sensible thoughts. His hand slipped further into my panties, fingertips playing with the little patch of hair before dipping between my legs. 

I almost crumbled at the sudden burst of sensation, but Kousuke wrapped his other arm around my waist and held me securely against his chest. I knew I was wrinkling his expensive dress pants, but I couldn’t loosen my grip as his fingers brushed over my clit briefly before sliding across my wet slit, coating his fingers in the sticky evidence of my arousal. 

Intense pleasure skittered over my body, lighting my nerve endings on fire as Kousuke drew a small circle around the sensitive bud of my clit, expertly sending waves of pleasure through me while depriving me of his touch in the place I wanted it most. 

“Please,” I whispered breathlessly, my other hand now clutching at the arm wrapped around my body. I was clinging to him desperately, helplessly moving my hips against him in a wordless plea for more. 

“Please, what?” 

My chest tightened and the fire between my legs brightened, excitement bubbling within me as he coaxed me into begging him for what I so painfully yearned for. 

“Please... Please… More…” I stuttered out the few words that my mind would conjure, the sparkling sensations between my legs seeming to block out my ability to form coherent sentences. 

I heard the triumphant chuckle against my neck and his finger moved ever so slightly, suddenly pressing a small circle into the most sensitive part of my clit. A loud cry of pleasure and need ripped from my throat, seeming to stick in my chest as I bent slightly forward. Kousuke held me firmly against him, not willing to let me go as he delivered wave after wave of intense pleasure. My vision blurred as the pleasure coiled in my stomach, a knot of sensation that tightened more and more with each achingly precise circle of his fingers. 

“Ask for it,” he whispered huskily in my ear. 

“Wh-what?” I blinked as I struggled to understand what he wanted from me, the haze of pleasure hung heavily in the air and made it difficult for me to think clearly. 

“Ask me to make you cum.” His finger slowed as he made his desire clear. I could feel his lips curve in a smirk as I whimpered with need, the sudden deprivation of intensity making me feel hot and desperate as a flush crept over my body. “Ask me, Alyssa.”

I felt the desperate sob in my chest, harshly reminding me of how powerless he left me, unable to resist the gentle commands that he murmured in my ear as he taunted me with pleasure. “I - Please, Kousuke?” His finger slowed and I realized that wasn’t going to be enough; he wanted me to say it. I felt my body flush in a moment of shame, but the feeling only added to the cutting intensity of my arousal and I pulled in a shaky breath before forcing myself to speak again. “Please, please make me cum?” 

“Good girl,” he hummed in approval against my neck, his lips brushing my skin softly. His finger moved purposefully, his intent clear as he worked the little bud of nerves mercilessly. 

I mewled softly as I pressed my body to his, writhing in his arms as the sensations skittered across my body like wildfire in a dry field. I couldn’t stop the onslaught of sensation, the overwhelming burst of pleasure as I chased my orgasm. White light burst across my vision as his fingers drove me over the edge, a cry of intense pleasure and release falling from my lips as my knees buckled and I collapsed in his arms. 

He held my weight easily as I panted and whimpered in his arms, his grip was deceptively strong and he supported me easily as I came down from the high that I had just ridden to completion. His arms wrapped around me felt warm and secure, safe as I struggled to regain control over my body, his lips pressed soft kisses to my skin as he whispered praise against my neck. 

After a few minutes, when he was confident that I could stand on my own again, Kousuke bent down and pulled my dress back up over my body. He set the straps in place on my shoulders and gently zipped the back closed, fixing my appearance so there was no evidence of the most intense, most blissful experience of my life. He pressed one final kiss to my neck before leaving the room, letting the door fall closed behind him with a definitive metallic click that jolted me back to reality. 

Nol would be waiting for me, Yui would want to say goodbye. I was probably going to miss the curfew that me and the other girls I had debuted with agreed to. I sighed and smoothed my dress over my hips, tilting my chin up and pulling my lips into a small smile. I fixed the mask that I had grown so used to wearing and walked to the door, pausing to look behind me for only a moment before I returned to my life. 


End file.
